Drouning Roses
by omgimsocool
Summary: the hungr gamez with my oc!
1. Chapter 1

Hi ever1 dis is omgimsocool givin u a good storie bout da hungr gamez. Hear it is.

My name is Ericka Ravyn Angela Belle Shine. I have long shiny blonde hair thats to my waste. My hair has red streaks 2 though. I have eyes that change colour every day. For example today there forest green but tomorrow they will be a diffrent colour. I am so poor becauz my parents died when I was 9 so I had too hunt for food n stuff. I built a small hut wen I was 10 and its made out of wood. My bed is an old matres but its still comfy so I sleep on it. Today its da 74th hunger gamez reping so I was a little nervous even though im 16. I got up and put a green t shirt with purple polka dots and blue jeans and green snadals on. I ran through the sad place of district 12 and I felt bad for the kids but I cant give them food becuz I need food. I eventuly got to the gate and I slid under it. I found my nife and I threw it at a deer. I hit it rite in the skull. It died so I draged it through the woods. I saw the hottie gale and the bitch katness. I draged the deer with me and I said to gale

"Hey, Gale."

"Oh, hey Ericka." He replied and smiled.

"Katness, this is Erikca." He said.

"I alredy no her." I said gritting my teeth.

"Oh, hello." Replied katness in her bitchy voice.

"So Gale, do you want some deer?" I asked gale hoping he would say yes.

"Sure." He said.

"What about me?!" yelled katness.

"Oh, sorry I only have enough for two." I lied.

"BUT IT'S A F**CKING DEER! She yelled.

"Well, I no Gale beter so Im ownly sharing with him." I told her.

"UGH!" She yelled and stomped out of the forest.

"Sorry, about her." Gale said to me kindly.

"Its alrite." I told him.

"No, it isnt she was being a bitch to you." He told me.

"Yea she is a bitch." I told him.

"Anyway, wanna cook that deer?" he said smiling.

"Sure." I repilied.

I got a liter I stole frum heymitch and set the deer on fire. Me and gale watched the deer burn until I said "I think its cooked." I stompd on the deer until the fire was extingugsed. I then got my nife and cut a chunk off for me and Gale. We both ate in silience unti we finshed. Than I said "I gotta go now, gale by." I said and hugged him. After the hug Gale pulled me in and kissed me. My eyes were wide but I kissed him back. Wen we were done, he said, "By." I was still in a love daze so I dreamily replied "by." I than left the forest thinking about Gale. He was so hot and he tasted like oranges. I than bought a gallon of water from a market and left. I drank the water and walked to my hut. I smelled myself to see if I needed to take a bath which I didnt. I went to my hut and got ready for the reping. i put my hair into a ponytail and I put a white dress on that went down to my knees. I put white sandals on too. I than saw the town lining up so I ran out and joined the 16 year olds. I got my shot thing and stood somewhere. Effie came out and said

"Hello and welcome district 12 to the 74th hungr gamez!" she said in her annoying voice. She was wearing a stupid pink dress with a stupid blonde afro wig.

"As you no ladys first!" she said.

She put her hand in the bowl and she piked a name and she said

"Primrose Everdean"

Katness was goin to voluntear so she could get attention so I decided to vouluntear instead and I yelled,

"I VOULUNTEAR!"

Katness stared at me becauz she wanted attention but I stole from her so HA!

I walked up to the stage and Effie said, "Well, what is your name?"

"Ericka Ravyn Angela Belle Shine." I repllied.

"That's a lovely name!" "And your look very lovely too!" she told me.

"Thanks." I told her.

"And now for the boys!" she said. She put her hand in the bowl and piked

"Peeta Melark." I looked at him and saw a hot guy with a black shirt and jeans and blonde hair and blue eyes. He was as hot as Gale.

When he came up on stage Effie said "I give you are trubutes Peeta Melark and Ericka Ravyn Angela Belle Shine."

We shook hands and I was very scared.

I did a good job rite?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: 2 da 1 flamer plz quit flaming ma storie! Wats a beta reeder?

I was in da room where peeple come to c u for da last time. (AN: I dont no wat its called) I was waiting wen suddenly Gale came in and gave me a hug and said "I love u Ericka." I smiled happily and replyed "I love u too Gale." He gave me a bronez necklace that had a hart and on da inside it said G+E. I was so happy. Gale kissed me and left. I than went and too the trane and saw so much food i wanted 2 eat it all. Peeta finaly came back and looked sad 4 some reason. I stared at him cuz he was so hot.

"Wat?" Peeta asked.

"Oh nothing." I said.

I than proceded to eat a chiken leg and mashed potatoes with gravy and some grape juice. Heymitch was wasted and was tring 2 say words but nobody could unserstand him. The grape juice tasted okay but it was addikting.

"We r here!" said Effie.

Da capital was amazing! It had so many brite colours and peeple were waving. I DID WAT peeta did and waved back. Wen da trane stopped we walked to da penthouse and I wanted some more grape juice suddenly. Wen we got to da 12th floor I asked,

"do they have grape juice here?"

"YeAh they fo." Said heymitch.

Da room was so elegent and pretty. It had lots of white though.

Peeta suddenly leened in and kissed me!

AN: plz give me good reviows!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: 2 all da flamerz quit flaming meh storie! Dis is a srs fic! wtf is my imortal. Dis chpter is m.

I pushed peta away frum me and said "Peeta wtf!" He just stared.

"PEETAA R U DEAD?" I asked.

He didnt do nothjin. I got bored and decided to smack him.

"ow u bitch!" Peeta shouted at me.

"u tried 2 kiss me!" i shoted.

"im alredy in a releshinshit wit gale!" Iishouted gagain

Peeta walked away. I follloloweed him. He strted crying.

"all i want 2 do is have sex!" peeta shouted again.

i felt bad so I wlaked to him and said "i will have sex with u but no getin srs k?"

peta became happy again and said "ok." I took of his cloths and he took off mine and he kissd me passintly and he putt his cok in my vajayay and we did it. it felt so goo!

I moned in plezure and peeta groned. Then me and him came!

"that felt so good!' I told him.

But suddenly effie came and saw us. Her moth was open. She said "cum here! were taking 2 heymitch!"

I was sho shocoked and me and peeta followeed her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Om guyz flaming u guyz suk like srsly dis is a srs fic lisen 2 me quit flamin meh frend sayz my storie is awsome! to da persen who emaled me omg da reazon she has so many midle names is cuz I couldnt chooze 1 i ownly saw da movie! my name is madison

I cryed cuz I realized I had sex with peta and I was suposed 2 save myself 4 gale. i luv gale so much and now i luv peta and im not suposed 2. Effie saw heymitch and said

"omg heymitch punesh them!"

"y?" heymitch asked.

"they had sex on da couch!" effie shouted.

"its alrite." heymitch said.

"y?!" effie asked.

"cuz thare awsome!" heymitch replied.

Effie was so mad she stomped and ran 2 her roomm crying. Da radeo came on and I decideded 2 sing. I think it was a classick from da 2000's

"wat doesnt kill u makes u stronger." i sang.

Peeta and heymitch were shoked I could sing so good. I contenued 2 sing

"wat doesnt kill u makes u finer."

"stand a little taller"

"just me myself and i."

"doesnt meen im lonely wen im alone." I sang.

Peeta and heymitch claped cuz i was so good.

"good job!" heymitch said.

"dat was beutiful!" petta said.

I was so happy but den i got sent 2 my prep team.

"omg shes so pretty alredy!" one of them said.

"lets send her to sinna rite now!"

They took me to sinna. Sinna was a black with a tiny afro. He was a litle cute but he wood lok like a pedo if he tryed 2 date me.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: quit flamin meh storie! Omg u guyz need 2 quit flaming! Like srsly quit it! dis is a srs fic! im not a troll! 2 da persen who emaled me again my name is not tara gilespie im Madison. Ps. Thanks 2 meh bf kole 4 bein there 4 me.

Sinna said "wow u look more beutiful then I thoght."

"thanks." I said.

"alrite im gonna put this sute on u k?" he said.

"ok." I said.

He gave me a sute on me with shiny nee hi boots and a shiny black sute with long sleeves and sinna put my hair into two conected brades wich looked beutiful on me.

"u look beutiful ." Sinna said.

Sinna finaly let me out and i saw peeta. He was wearing the same outfit as I was and he looked so hot. a few minestes l8ter we got inside and da trubute perade started. Distrikt 1 looked retarted in pink and they looked stupid. Evry1else lokked stupid 2. Finaly it was me and peetas turn. Wen were on da street every1 was clapin and me and peeta looked so hot and we looked so cool inour flames.

All da other trubutes were jelous and kept starin at us. Presdent snow came up and said

"omg hi trubutes u all look amazin."

"anyway happy hungr gamez." And than he left.

Adfterwards heymitch and effie and sinna and portea came 2 congradulete us.

"u guyz were awsome!" heymitch told us.

"u guyz were amzing and looked beutiful." Effie tolf us.

"ok lets celebrate with a feest!" sinna said.

There was a lot of food. There was chiken bannas mayonase pudding pi soda. We all atwe happily and were laffing.

Heymitch was drunk and trying 2 say words.

"lol!" I said.

Then we deccided 2 have a singin contest.

Effie went 1st. she started singing ke$sha.

'Tik tok on da clok but da party don't stop'

'Oh oh oh.' Effie sang in her bad voice.

Nobody claped 4 her.

Heymitch went 2nd but he was 2 drunk 2 sing.

Then peta went and he sang alright.

"ill be with da kids with da pumpd up kiks."

"u better run better run fastr then my bullet.

Every1 claped 4 him.

Then sinna went and he sang bad.

"im bad u no it."

Then portea went and she sand ok.

"ur doin flips reed meh lips ur in luv."

Some of us claped.

Then it was my turn.

"im at a paypfone tryin 2 call home

All my change I spent on u."

I sang in my beautiful voice.

Every1 claped cuz I was so amazin.

"good job!" every1 said.

I was so happy but then wee had 2 go 2 bed.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: omg every1 quit flaming like omg im supr pretty not ugly like u guyz r! this is a relly good storie! u will c that dis chapter n if u dont it means ur ugly n a lozer. u guyz suk and u rely do suk!

When i woke up I loked in the mirroer and my eyes were ski blu 2day. I went in da bathroom and I put on sum strabery lip gloss and put my hare intp a beutiful pony tail with red hairbands. Then i put on a pink shit with stripes and sparkles and pink sparkly pants 2 go with it. i also put on some pink sparkly pink shoes. I ate sum cerel and drank sum of da grape juce wich was acutlly wine. Effie was complining 4 sum reason and then I said,

"omfg effie shut up and quit bein a winey spoon!"

"U DONT TALK 2 ME LIKE THAT U BITCH!" she shouted at me.

"yes Ii ccan u bitch!" I told her.

Effie ran away crying and peta said,

"omg that was so funy Ericka!"

"yea i no." I repled.

Sudenly heymitch came in and said

"2day is trainin and i want u guyz 2 do relly good."

"ok." We said.

Wen we got 2 the traning room this blak lady was all like

"ok traning begins now."

I threw knives at all da targets and I shot every1 of them in da strate target thingy.

sudenly the carears came.

"omg mmy name is cato and i think u shold join the carears." He said.

"no thnks." I said.

Traning was fun cuz I got 2 kill tatrget dummys n stuff. I saw peetta panting himself.

"omg." I said.


	7. Wow, I'm being a troll

You are all probably wondering who is this girl posting this horrible fanfiction, right? Well guess what, I know this girl personally. Her name is Madison and she goes to my high school. She really is stupid; trust me she is. She is failing English and Writing and I was trying to help her with her grammar and spelling but she refuses to write in correct grammar and only speaks in text writing. I decided to be a troll (like my immortal) and make my own chapter. If you're wondering how I got on to her account I told her I worked for and she gave me her password and email. Here is my version of chapter 7.

~ Awsomenesswithwaffles

Everyone was gathered in a small room with this 'Ericka Ravyn Angela Belle Shine.'

"No, no!" Ericka screamed.

But it was too late. Everyone (except little Rue and Primrose) started stabbing her as much as they could. Never will they say omg in a spoken sentence, horrible grammar and hilarious misspellings.

After they were done, Ericka laughed evilly and shouted,

"I am a Sue so I shall not die!"

"NOOOOOOO!" They all screamed.

But then, Clove got her knife and carved open her chest and pulled her lungs and heart out. Thus the Sue died immediately as even Sues breathe and have to have their heart beat as well.

"YAY!" Everyone said and a party was thrown soon after and everyone had a jolly time now that the sue known as 'Ericka Ravyn Angela Belle Shine' had died.

On her grave they wrote, 'She died a Sue.'

The end!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: srry 2 every1 who licked this storie but sum1 haked on 2 my acount and i dont no how 2 deleet it. 2 da persen who liked da hakers cjapter u suk! dis is da reel chapter 7.

"omg peta where did u lern 2 paint urself like that?" I asked him.

"I make cackes n stuff at my dads cacke shop." He said to me.

"alrite tranings ovwr go 2 ur hotl place thingy." The black lady said,

we wnt 2 r rooms place and sinna said,

"omfg Ericka ur privet traning is 2morow!"

"relly?" I asked him.

"yea so try relly hard." He told me.

"ok" I said.

I wiek up in the morning and cheked in da mirror 2 c wat colour my eyes were. My eyes were sparkling vilet 2day. I put on da privet traning unaform and left. After a few ours it was ma turn!

I hit da nife on all da targets and it hit it strate in da centr eech time. But none of da traners were payin atention 2 me! So I hit da appke on da oig.

"Thanks." I saiks.

Wen I told effie wat I did at traning she strted 2 cry

"omfg u cant do that!" she said but I didnt care.

Then we sat on the wite couch and wached our scores.

Glimmer got an 1 cuz shes relly ugly.

Marvel got a 2 cuz hes a jerk and he suks (AN: he killed dat hot guy!)

Clove got a 5 cuz shes relly meen.

Cato got the loest 1 he got a 0 cuz hes a meenine.

Foxface got a 3 cuz she didnt do anything.

Roo got a 6 cuz shes cute.

Da other black guy frum distrect 11 got a 7 cuz hes strong.

Peeeta got an 8 cuz hes hot.

I got a 12 cuz I was so amazin and talented and beutiful and good.

"OMFG!" I shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: omg u guyz quitt flamin my storie! u guyz suk like srsly ur all ugly! Ericka isnt a mary sue! Dis is chapter 8.

We were all so happy 4 me cuz i got a 12! Thats the best score 2 get! We al decideded 2 hav a party. We all drink beer and boze n stuff. Da next day it was da inturviews! I loked in da miroer and ma eyes were firey wich loked grate on me! I went into da prep team and they said,

"ur so pretty u dont need 2 com here insted go 2 Sinna rite now!"

"ok" I said and went 2 Sinna.

Sinna put my hare into a twisty and put a red dress that wen I spun in it flames came out. It went 2 my feet and I also put on red heels.

"dis is da most beutiful dress evar!" I screaned.

Wen I went 2 da inturviews every1 loked relly ugly exept me cuz im so beutiful and amazin.

Finaly it was my turn and i no im gonna ve da best!

Cezar flicermen was there on da stage loking relly gay with his blue hare and blue sute. He said,

"Every1 dis is Ericka Ravyn Angela Belle Shine!"

"Hi every1!" I said.

"so r u nerves?" he asked.

"niot relly." I lyed.

"r u sure?" he asked.

"yea." I said.

"so r there any bois in district 12?" he asked me.

"yea theres dis guy named gale hawthorn and hes super smexi!" I said.

"then theres my partnur peta mellark and hes also super smexi!" I said.

"ok." He said.

"is ur dress on fire?" he asked me.

"yea." I said.

"ok well do wat ur gonna do 2 make da dress flame."

"ok." I said,

And i started spining arpund and there was flames and it loked relly pretty on me!

Then da inturview was over.

"every1 Ericka Ravyn Angela Belle Shine, da gurl on fire!"

Every1 claped.

Den it was peetta's inturview.

It was supr boring at 1st but den he said,

"I luv my partnur Ericka Ravyn Angela Belle Shine."

I gasped and said, "OMG."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: u flamerz suk! 2 all da ppl who flam u guyz suk!

2day it was da hungr gamez. I gut up and put my hair in 2 a brade. And put on a spiceberri shirt and blue jeans and ed shoes on. I was standin in da tbue thingy. Sinna said

"by Ericka." He said.

"by sinna." I said but he couldnt.

Wen I got 2 da hungr gamez I herd sum1 conting like " 10." And den every1 ran grabin wepons and bakpaks I tok a bakpak n sum nifes. There was a sleping bag n bluberries and 3 botles of water. I saw Cato kill sum evil dude and I said "yay." Now there is no chnce of me gettin kiled.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: 2 da flamerz quitt flamin meh stporie! 2 da 1 persen who liked it thanks! THIS IS DA LST CHPTER AND DEN I WIL STRT MY SEKWEL CACHING ROSES.

I ate sum blueberries and drnk sum water. I then climed on 2 a tre and styed there 4 a wile and den every1 who came I thru a nife at them! I kiled every1 execpt peta.

I kiled glimmer 1st and my nife hit her in da face.

I then kiled cato and my 2nd gut him in the nek.

I kiled marvel next and my3rd nife hit him in his cok and den my 4th one hit him in da nek.

I kiled clove next qand mi nife hit her in da stumic.

I kiled every1else 2 execpt peetta and den peta came and said,

"Ericka, I ned u 2 kil me!"

I gasped and askd, "y?"

He repllied, "Cuz I dont want u 2 die." "but b4 i die I want 2 hav sex with u 1 last timew.

I cryed but4 a few ours and den I said, "ok."

Peta took of his cloths and I tok off mine. Then he put his cok in my vajayjay. It felt amziin! Then we both orgamd 2gether.

Peeeta then said, "ok kil me now, plz Ericka." He said.

I cryed and said, "ok."

Then I thru my nife and it hit him in da hart.

"NOOOO!" I screemed.

But den da spkers said, "Ericka Ravyn Angela Belle Shine wins da 74th hungr gamez!"

I cryed and wen they baried peta's body I rited on his grave "pee melark was an azmin guy'


End file.
